1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to fault tolerant recovery systems, and in particular, a fault-tolerant software system which maintains audio and visual capability in the event of a fault.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game machines displayed in public entertainment localities are made available for public usage in exchange for payment. This is particularly the case for casinos and game parlors where there are a large number of machines. However, these machines occasionally malfunction and enter into a lock up state, ceasing all functions and leaving the player stranded. The player at the malfunctioned machine would either abandon the machine after a few attempts at "fixing" the machine, or wait for an attendant's assistance. In waiting for an attendant's assistance, it would be desirable to maintain the player's interest and keep the player occupied. One way of accomplishing this goal is to show a computer driven video clip using the existing hardware and software already provided by the machine. The content of the video clip can be determined by the management and can be periodically updated. In essence, the video clip can be thought of as a commercial or infomercial of some type.
In order to have the game machine play such a video clip with full audio and visual effects, the operating system software for the machine must be set up in a manner such that in the event of a fault, the integrity of the operating system, including the audio and video modules, are maintained.
Systems designed from presently available technologies handle faults in a very simplistic manner. Generally speaking, these systems would simply freeze up or display a simple message across the screen. In view of the presently available technology and the desire to play video clips in the event of a fault, a new system design is needed.